Arco
O é uma arma recorrente na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série The Legend of Zelda]]. O Arco é geralmente a arma de longa distância principal de Link, e muitas vezes tem o dobro do poder de ataque das primeiras Espada nos jogos. A munição para os arcos são as Flechas, as quais muitas vezes vêm com vários encantos, como Fogo, Gelo e Luz. Existe também um tipo especial de flecha conhecida como o Flecha de Prata, a qual possui o poder de matar Ganon. Às vezes, as flechas podem ser usadas em conjunto com Bombas para criar Flechas Bomba. Aparições The Legend of Zelda O Arco é encontrado no Nível 1 e no Nível 5 na Segunda Aventura, embora na Primeira Aventura ele só seja necessário no Nível 6 para poder derrotar Gohma. Curiosamente, em vez de ter um suprimento de flechas, Link perde uma Rúpia cada vez que ele dispara seu Arco. No entanto, ele deve primeiro comprar flechas em uma loja antes que ele possa as usar. Na última masmorra, o Nível 9, a poderosa Flecha de Prata pode ser encontrada, a qual é necessária para acabar com Ganon. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past O Arco é encontrado na primeira masmorra, o Palácio do Leste. As Flechas de Prata podem ser obtidas em uma Fonte de Grande Fada na Pirâmide. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening O Arco pode ser comprado na Loja do Vilarejo Mabe por 980 Rúpias. Ele também pode ser roubado junto com outros itens na loja, mas é muito difícil de se conseguir e Link será chamado de LADRÃO pelo resto do jogo. Curiosamente, se usado em conjunto com bombas, uma Flecha Bomba improvisada pode ser lançada. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time O Arco das Fadas é encontrado no Templo da Floresta depois de derrotar um grupo de Stalfos. Ele é usado para atacar inimigos distantes e ativar interruptores. Durante o jogo ele pode ser melohrado para disparar uma variedade de flechas mágicas. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask O Arco do Herói é encontrado no Templo do Bosque Cascata após derrotar um Dinolfos. Assim como o Arco das Fadas, ele pode ser melhorado para disparar uma variedade de flechas mágicas. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords O Arco pode ser encontrado aleatoriamente nps Pódios de Itens. Ele é usado para acertar os inimigos de uma distância segura. Carregar o ataque fará com que as flechas sejam atiradas mais rápidas. Não há limite para o número de flechas que podem ser disparadas. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker O Arco do Herói pode ser encontrado na Torre dos Deuses após derrotar um Darknut. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Link pode encontrar Arcos nos Pódios de Itens. Não há limite para o número de flechas que ele pode disparar. Se Link manter pressionado o botão A, ele pode carregar uma flecha com poder, o que ela atravesse múltiplos alvos, destrua objetos como grama e Potes, e leve junto alguns itens, tais como grandes joias de poder, e as prenda na parede oposta. Enquanto carrega a flecha, Link pode se mover e até mesmo fazer saltos rápidos utilizando o botão R. Se Link encontra uma Grande Fada, ela irá melhorar seu Arco para um Arco Nível. 2, permitindo que ele dispare três flechas em rápida sucessão, ter até três flechas por Link na tela ao mesmo tempo, e carregar os ataques em menos tempo. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap O Arco é encontrado na Região Inexplorada de Tabanta. Se Link segurar uma flecha pronta para disparar, ele pode se mover lentamente, enquanto permanece virado para a mesma direção. A taxa de disparo do arco pode ser aumentada por pegar o Borboleta Feliz nas Ruínas do Vento, as quais aparecem depois de realizar uma fusão de Pedra da Sorte com Din. O arco também pode ser melhorado para disparar as poderosas Flechas de Luz em uma missão opcional. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess O Arco do Herói encontra-se nas Minas Goron. Ele pode ser combinado com as bombas para fazer Flechas Bomba ou com o Olho de Águia para fazer um arco sniper. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass O Arco é encontrado no Templo da Coragem. Ele é mirado com o stylus e possui o mesmo propósito que os outros arcos, para acertar alvos distantes que outras armas não podem alcançar. É usado contra o chefe da masmorra, Crayk. O Arco também é usado dentro da Galeria de Tiro da Ilha Molida, onde Link pode tentar ganhar um Recipiente de Coração de Romanos por atirar em imagens de fantasmas, evitando acertar imagens de garotas. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks O Arco é obtido na quarta masmorra, o Templo do Fogo. Ele é usado para derrotar o chefe da masmorra, Cragma. Ele funciona de forma semelhante ao Arco de Phantom Hourglass. Mais tarde no jogo, Link pode obter um Arco mais forte chamado de Arco de Luz. O Arco é usado no Esconderijo Pirata para derrotar os Miniblins. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword O Arco é encontrado no Navio de Areia, depois de derrotar Scervo. Ele é controlado utilizando o Wii Remote. No entanto, ele é controlada de forma diferente do que em Twilight Princess, onde simplesmente apontar para a tela com o Wii Remote é usado para mirar e disparar. O Wii Remote deve ser movimentado para mirar. Há duas maneiras de disparar o arco: segurando o botão A no Wii Remote para uma carga lenta, e segurando C, puxando o Nunchuck para trás, e então soltando o C para uma carga muito mais rápida. Ele pode ser usado para disparar nos corações que flutuam para recuperá-los. O arco padrão pode ser melhorado para o Arco de Ferro e depois para o Arco Sagrado, na Loja de Sucatas no Bazar de Celéstia, aumentando a precisão e o poder de ataque do Arco. Enquanto carrega o ataque, o arco irá dar zoom para uma visão mais próxima, e quando totalmente carregado e liberado, a flecha de Link irá em espiral até seu alvo, aumentando o dano causado. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds O Arco aparece como um item no jogo. É obtido pela primeira vez como um item alugado de Ravio, após Link falhar em passar por um puzzle que está bloqueando seu caminho para o Palácio do Leste. O Arco drena parte do medidor de vigor de Link, em vez de consumir flechas, eliminando a necessidade de comprar flechas, mas limitando a quantidade de disparos que podem ser feitos de cada vez. O Arco também é necessário na primeira batalha com Yuga, para acertar e atordoar o malvado feiticeiro antes que ele tenha tempo para fugir para as paredes como uma pintura. Após o Arco ser comprado da Loja de Ravio, ele pode ser melhorado pela Mamãe Maiamai para o Arco Melhorado, permitindo que ele dispare três flechas ao mesmo tempo. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes O Arco irá aparecer como um item em Tri Força Heroes, e pode ser encontrado nos Pódios de Itens. Como em A Link Between Worlds, Link tem um suprimento ilimitado de flechas e usa um pouco de seu Medidor de Energia para disparar o Arco. The Legend of Zelda (Wii U) O arco não identificado é um item no jogo não lançado. Ele pode ser usado enquanto Link está montado em Epona ou enquanto salta dela, permitindo que Link seja capaz de disparar uma flecha em câmera lenta, para garantir que ele acerte o inimigo. Sempre que uma flecha acertar um inimigo com sucesso, um efeito de som metálico irá tocar, confirmando o acerto. Aparições Não Canônicas BS The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets Como em A Link to the Past, o Arco é encontrado na primeira masmorras, o Palácio do Leste. Perto do final do jogo, o mascote masculino ou feminino descobre as Flechas de Prata dentro de uma antiga tábua de pedra. Super Smash Bros. Melee O Especial neutro de Link é referido como o Arco, embora ele se parece fisicamente com o Arco das Fadas de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Hyrule Warriors O Arco é um item usado para causar dano e fazer os inimigos pararem por um tempo; ele é usado para alongar a duração que o ponto fraco aparece em alguns inimigos. Pode ser encontrada no terceiro capítulo do Prólogo,A Feiticeira do Bosque que ocorre no Bosque de Faron; ele é necessário para revelar as fraquezas dos Deku Babas e de Gohma. Depois de ele ser obtido, qualquer personagem jogável pode o usar. Não há limite de quantas flechas você pode disparar, mas há um curto período de espera entre cada uso. Ele pode ser temporariamente melhorado para o Arco Sagrado, permitindo que ele dispare várias flechas ao mesmo tempo. Galeria File:Link with Bow (Four Swords).jpg|Arte de Link usando o Arco em Four Swords. Veja Também * Besta * Arco das Fadas * Arco do Herói * Arco de Ferro * Arco Melhorado * Arco Sagrado * Flecha Bomba * Flecha de Fogo * Flecha de Gelo * Flecha de Luz en:Bow Categoria:Arcos Categoria:Itens Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Categoria:Itens de BS Zelda Categoria:Itens de Hyrule Warriors Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes